


HVAC

by VeraBAdler



Series: October 2019 challenges [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 09:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20992742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: Cas's system needs a little maintenance. Dean offers to help him stay warm.Prompt 1: SnowPrompt 2: Types of witch





	HVAC

At 8:00 a.m. on the dot, three things happen at more or less the exact same moment. Castiel's toast pops up out of the toaster, he finishes his first cup of coffee and reaches for the pot to pour his second, and there is a brisk knock at the front door.

_Right on time_, he thinks with satisfaction. _Perhaps this won't kill my entire morning, after all_.

Turning his back on his toast, and placing his empty mug on the counter, he strides to the door. It swings open to reveal a vision of lust, all wrapped up in a generic beige jumpsuit. The man is around Castiel's height, and nicely built if that khaki fabric doesn't lie. His face is perfection – honey brown hair, sparkling green eyes, laugh lines, and a kissable mouth that, he realizes belatedly, is in motion.

"I beg your pardon?" Castiel asks with a bit of a blush.

The man (_Dean_, the patch on his jumpsuit reads) smiles, and Castiel is dazzled anew. He fights to comprehend Dean's words despite the seductive timbre of his voice. "I said I'm here to check over your heating system, Mr. Novak."

"Yes, of course." Castiel steps aside to let him enter. "Thank you for being willing to work with my schedule."

"Not a problem, sir. We try to make time to look in on all of our customers before the cold weather hits and the snow piles up. Now, if you'd just show me your thermostat, I can get started."

Castiel gestures towards the wall behind them, then turns to watch Dean's absolutely excellent ass cross the room.

"About how long will this take?" he asks. "I need to get to work by 10 at the latest."

"Shouldn't take me more than an hour," Dean replies.

Castiel is surprised, and pleased. "You can get everything necessary done in that time?"

"Ain't my first rodeo. I know my way around a system like yours. Don't worry, though -- I'll be thorough." Dean smiles again, and winks. 

Castiel blushes again. _Is that a flirtation?_ he wonders, then he mentally shakes off his wishful train of thought. _He's here to do a job_, he tells himself. _He's just being friendly_.

Dean fiddles with the thermostat, then excuses himself to check on the heat pump outside. While he's gone, Castiel butters his now-cold toast, checks his email, and makes a sandwich that he packs into his briefcase for his lunch. His attention is firmly elsewhere, though; his mind keeps spinning with thoughts of Dean. 

_Would it be so wrong_, he muses, _to ask him out for coffee?_ Castiel is almost positive he's not imagining the chemistry between them. _He's on the clock, though, and I'm paying him to provide a service. It would be wrong of me to hit on him while we're in this power imbalance_.

From an ethical standpoint, there's no fudging the matter. He can't, in good conscience, make any sort of overture towards Dean, no matter how devastatingly handsome he is.

Castiel sighs and buries his pain in a third cup of coffee. He's attempting to force himself to accept that, regardless of the attraction he feels, he is never going to see the lovely Dean again, when the man himself walks back into his kitchen. He's whistling, and he has a clipboard in his hand

"All done, Mr. Novak," he announces.

Castiel can't bear the formality any longer. "Please, call me Castiel," he offers.

Dean blinds him with another gorgeous smile, and drawls, "Okay, Cas. I'm Dean, which you probably already figured out." He taps the patch on his chest, and continues. "I'm all finished here. Everything looks good. You should stay nice and toasty this winter."

He brandishes some paperwork, and Castiel signs where Dean points. He lets his eyes drop sadly back towards his coffee as he waits for the sound of the front door closing behind that excellent, _excellent_ ass.

Instead of leaving, Dean clears his throat. "So, um, Cas... I was wondering... Would you wanna get a beer sometime? Or see a movie?"

Castiel's heart leaps. "I would _love_ to."

**Author's Note:**

> *hides face in hands* For type of witch... I went with a sandwi(t)ch. I am so so sorry. 
> 
> Rebloggable link for this fic on tumblr is [here](https://blessyourhondahurley.tumblr.com/post/188285715656/october-11-hvac).


End file.
